Atlantis, or Something Like It
by CrimsonCat
Summary: Roxton and Marguerite have been kidnapped by sea creatures. Can the others save them before it's too late? R/M Romance. R&R plz


Disclaimer: The Lost World, and those who call it home still do not belong to me. However sad that fact might be, it is true. So, in conclusion, lawsuit = bad.  
  
I started this awhile ago. Before 'We All Fall Down'. It was just supposed to be a sweet little R/M ficlet, but my muse planted an idea in my head. This is the result. And don't worry, they're both alive in this one, lol. Well, for now anyway.. *Insert wicked grin here*  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marguerite glanced behind her as she and Roxton ran madly through the jungle. The T-Rex was still after them, hot on their heels. Although, looking behind her had been a waste of time. She could feel the beast's approach with each earth-shattering step it took.  
  
Looking behind her also proved to be quite dangerous as Marguerite managed to trip over a rather large branch while not watching the path before her. With a cry of surprise, she tumbled to the ground, almost positive that the T-Rex would trample her at any moment.  
  
But, before the monster got the chance, Roxton was beside her, pulling Marguerite to her feet.  
"There's a cave, not far from here." He told her hurriedly. "If we can make it, we'll be safe there."  
  
Marguerite winced as she was pulled to her feet.  
"I think I twisted my ankle." She gasped. "That thing is going to kill us, isn't it?"  
  
Roxton's heart almost ripped in two at the look on Marguerite's face.  
"No. Like I said, it isn't far." Roxton insisted as he scooped a struggling Marguerite into his arms.  
  
"Put me down!" She insisted, although secretly, she was quite content to stay there.  
  
"And let the T-Rex eat you? Marguerite, really. What would Challenger say?" Roxton forced a laugh.  
  
"'Good riddance', most likely." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Roxton ignored her, and took off running towards the cave. The T-Rex was getting a bit too close for his liking. If they stood around for much longer, they might actually get eaten.  
  
"There, up ahead, see it?" Roxton asked.  
  
"It's getting pretty close, Roxton." Marguerite warned.  
  
"We'll make it." Roxton assured her.  
  
And of course, they did. For what kind of world would it be if the brave hunter, and charming heiress had gotten eaten by a dinosaur? Once within the safety of the cave, Roxton eased Marguerite to her feet, although he kept a hand laid gently upon her arm to help keep her  
standing.  
  
"How bad is it?" Roxton asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh, just fine." Marguerite assured him.  
  
She attempted to take a step forward, and would have fallen flat on her face if Roxton's strong arms hadn't linked around her waist.  
  
"Yes, just fine." He agreed sarcastically.  
  
Outside the cave, the T-Rex roared angrily.  
"How about we get a little father away from that thing?" Marguerite suggested.  
  
"I do believe that's the best idea you've had all day." Roxton agreed.  
  
The two made their way farther back into the cave with Roxton carrying Marguerite in his arms, although she insisted that she could walk perfectly fine on her own. The cave got steadily darker the deeper they went, until they could barely see their hands in front of their faces. And so, they never saw the large pit in the middle of the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Roxton opened his eyes slowly, the pain in his head forcing them shut once more. It was only a soft moan from Marguerite that convinced him that sitting up might not be such a bad idea.  
  
"Are you all right?" He called to her.  
  
"You walked into a hole." She accused him.  
  
"Oh, you didn't see it either." Roxton defended himself.  
  
"I wasn't the one walking." Marguerite snapped.  
  
Roxton glanced over at the raven-haired beauty, who lay just a couple of feet from him. She didn't look like she had been hurt too badly. Hopefully, a few bruises would be the only consequence of the fall.  
  
"We couldn't have fallen very far." Roxton noted.  
  
"Far enough." Marguerite muttered.  
  
They seemed to be in a small cavern, with no where to go but up. A small pool of water shared the cramped area with the duo, casting broken light upon the walls around them. At least now, they could see one another.  
  
"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Marguerite demanded.  
  
"We'll find our way out eventually." Roxton assured her. "And if all else fails, the others will come looking for us once they notice that we've been gone for awhile."  
  
"They might think we were smart enough to avoid walking into a large hole in the ground." Marguerite commented.  
  
"It was dark!" Roxton exclaimed.  
Marguerite didn't answer him. She massaged her ankle instead.  
  
"How bad is it?" Roxton repeated his earlier question.  
  
"Just a bit sore." Marguerite replied.  
  
After a moment of silence, Roxton spoke once more.  
"I don't know. It isn't too bad, I don't think."  
  
"We're trapped in a cavern, how is that not too bad?" Marguerite asked, slightly amused.  
  
"Well, I can think of worse people to be stuck in a cavern with." Roxton smiled at her.  
  
"Come on. You know you'd much rather be stuck down here with that damned T-Rex then with me." Marguerite returned his smile.  
  
"Never." Roxton assured her, suddenly serious.  
  
She avoided his eyes, regarding instead the clear waters.  
"Well, at least we won't run out of water." Marguerite changed the subject. "How much food do we have?"  
  
Roxton rummaged through his pack, pulling out food as he found it.  
"A few slices of bread, and two of those apples Veronica found yesterday." Roxton sighed. "We were only supposed to be gone a few hours. Hopefully we won't be down here very long."  
  
"Can't we just climb back up?" Marguerite questioned.  
  
"Not with your ankle the way that it is." Roxton eyed the walls of the cave. "Besides, the walls are too smooth."  
  
"I wonder how long until the others notice we're missing." Marguerite spoke aloud. "They most likely won't come looking for us until morning."  
  
"We'll be all right." Roxton assured her.  
  
Marguerite forced a laugh.  
"Of course we'll be all right. You don't actually think I'm scared, do you? I'm a big girl John, you don't have to hold my hand when things get a bit tough."  
  
"Something you never fail to tell me." Roxton agreed. "I am well aware of the fact that you can take care of yourself, Marguerite. But did you ever think that maybe I like taking care of you?"  
  
Before Marguerite could answer, something rose up out of the water before them. It looked human, only it had gills on the side of it's neck and it's skin resembled scale more than flesh. it looked like something right out of some book Malone would have read.  
  
"Intruders!" He exclaimed, raising a trident towards them.  
  
"We fell down here accidentally." Roxton assured the creature. "Chased into the cave by a T-Rex."  
  
Three more of the creatures surfaced, and it became clear the first one was their leader.  
"Take them." He ordered.  
  
The three walked out of the water and towards Roxton and Marguerite, their tridents ready to attack.  
  
"Roxton.." Marguerite spoke, worried.  
  
Roxton aimed his riffle at the creatures.  
"Not another step." He cautioned them.  
  
A bolt of energy flew at him from one of the tridents, and surged through him. Roxton fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"John!" Marguerite exclaimed.  
  
However, before she could move to his side, a similar bolt struck her, and she too was soon unconscious.  
  
"The queen will be pleased." The first creature noted. "Quickly now, while they are still unconscious."  
  
Roxton and Marguerite were bound, and placed within a clear, solid cage in the shape of a bubble. It had risen to the surface while the two were being tied. Hanging from each side of the round prison was a long piece of rope, which two of the creatures now grabbed a hold of. Pulling it  
behind them as they went back under water. The only evidence left to show that Roxton and Marguerite had been there was Roxton's riffle, and their packs. Making it look like they had vanished into thin air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, there you have it. Originally, there was no plan of little scaled men rising from the waters to kidnap our beloved Roxton and Marguerite. They just *poof* appeared out of nowhere, lol. And, incase you were wondering, they can breath on land and underwater. And the bubble thing is filled with air, so R/M won't drown. Like I said, they're both alive and well. For now, at least. Or alive anyway. I don't know how well they are, considering. Anywho, R&R plz. I have no idea where I'm taking this.. inspiration could be taken from reviews you give me. And for those of you who are wondering what happened to my first LW fic, 'Little Sapphire Princess', now that 'We All Fall Down' is done, I have time to work on it again. Expect next chapter soon. It's written, just need to edit. Still reading this? lol, don't you have a review to write? ;)  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


End file.
